Time Lines
by Ally Smith
Summary: Supernatural siblings story. The guys have a sister.
1. He did what?

Alex Winchester stared in annoyance at her older brother her father had just left. She'd handled them forgetting her school show, her Christmas but It was her twenty second birthday and they'd forgotten. Well Sam had called earlier that morning but Dean and her dad had completely forgotten. She let out a frustrated sigh and watched as her brother looked up at her and grinned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing" she grumbled slamming her bag shut

"Sorry I asked" mumbled Dean turning back to cleaning his gun.

"Can I ask you something? What's the date today?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

"The third of April, why?" he asked watching as she headed towards the door "Where do you think your going?"

"Out, it's my birthday" she yelled slamming the front door shut behind her. She grumbled quietly too herself and kept on walking further down the street. After about an hour she realized she was in the middle of a forest and let out a scream, punching the nearest tree next to her. She let out a yelp of pain and clutched her hand too her chest. It was then she realized that she had no idea where she was and also that she was unarmed. She was suddenly quiet and started too run back the way she came. Her hand was still throbbing and it was getting dark. She was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to force themselves out through her eyes. "DEAN!" she yelled falling back against a tree as she tripped. She fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Suddenly she felt a presence near her. Her head snapped round too look at the dark haired man who was wearing a trench coat. "Who are you?" she asked sniffling slightly getting to her feet getting ready to defend her self if needed.

"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the lord" she let out a giggle and dropped her hand from her chest

"Ok you might be a little bit drunk" she laughed again crossing her arms across her chest.

"But I am" his face looked confused making her giggle again.

"Do you know how to get out of here then?" he nodded and touched her arm. She closed her eyes wincing slightly as a pain shot through her head. When she opened her eyes again she was outside her motel room. She looked round in shock at Castiel and started to back away. "How did you do that?"

"I told you I am an angel of the lord" Castiel looked even more confused than before.

"But their not real!" she whimpered slightly as he appeared in front of her. Suddenly there was a strike of lightening and she saw the shadow of two large wings against the wall. She let out a scream and ran to the motel room door and banged her fists against it "DEAN OPEN THE DOOR!" then the door was thrown open in front of her she fell into Dean's arm and looked round only to see Castiel was gone.

"What is it? What happened? Are you alright?" Dean pulled her into the motel room and kicked the door shut. She didn't reply she simply pulled him into a hug and tried to control her shaking body. "Alex what happened?" he asked after two minutes, pulling away.

"I-I d-d-don't r-re-ea-really k-n-know" she clung to him as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Until now nothing had ever scared her, no ghosts, or demons or mosters nothing. But this, angels and they wanted her? Now that scared her. Terrified her even.

"Just try to explain what you can" he sat her down and handed her a drink of water. She took a sip and then placed it on the table.

"Well I was in the woods and uh I tripped and then I stopped and sat down and then he was there, just looking at me, then he told me he was an angel and of course I thought he was drunk but then he just touched me-"

"He touched you?" Dean roared

"Not like that, he gripped my arm and I felt this pain and then I was here and then h-he um there was this lightening and the shadow…" she trailed off looking down at her feet.

"What?"

"His shadow had wings" she said finally looking up at him. His eyes became wide but then he pulled her into a hug and finally the tears came making her hide her eyes in his t-shirt. She missed Sam, hell she even missed her dad right now. Because he'd do everything in his power to hunt the thing down because it had scared her. But he wasn't here he was away hunting the demon that had killed his wife, her, Dean's and Sam's mother when Alex and Sam were just a baby. Sam was her twin and when he left she lost half of herself. And she would never forgive him for walking out the door; sure he called her but only on special occasions. He had just told her he was going to law school.

"Don't worry sweetheart it won't get you, I'm here" Dean mumbled kissing his forehead.

"But it told me its name, it said it was called Castiel and it was an angel of the lord" she whimpered slightly when she remembered.

"Then it's lying" Dean said in voice so strong it made her shiver slightly. "Why don't you try to lie down?" he pulled back looking her in the eye "and I'll call dad"

"He'll probably think I'm just making it up though" she said looking down at her feet again

"Alex I'll make him believe and if not I'll go after the damn thing" she shivered again at the determination in his voice.

"Ok, I'll go lie down" she whispered in a small voice. He nodded and watched her as she grabbed her Pyjama's and hurried into the bathroom. She had left it open a crack obviously scared in case the thing came back. Angels? Dean sat down on a kitchen chair and picked up his mobile. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped at his fathers. He took a deep breath and pressed call. It rung four times and then someone picked up at the other end.

"Hello?" asked his fathers gruff tired voice.

"Dad its Dean"

"I kind of got that why are you calling?"

"Yeah of course but um something happened to Alex"

"What? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Dean had never heard his father's voice so frantic

"Yeah she's ok, a little shaken up but fine"

"Well what the hell happened? Did the demon show up?"

"No but uh something else did" Dean kept and eye on the bathroom door waiting for Alex to come out

"What then?"

"Your not gonna believe me"

"Just say Dean"

"She said it was an angel" there was a few seconds of silence before his father let out a barking laugh. "Dad she's being serious, she was shivering and when has she ever been like that?"

"Angel's aren't real Dean"

"But dad come on the stuff we hunt aren't supposed to be real but they are what's so different about angels? I mean there are demons surely there are going to be counter parts of them"

"Dean, look angels do not exist. She's making it up; she's trying to be like Sam"

"Dad she's not pretending, and don't say she's like Sam, do you want me to go after the damn thing? Cause I will and I'll take her with me"

"Don't you dare, and she is trying to be like Sam, so don't tell me she's not or she's telling the truth cause she's just making shit up so shut the fuck up hang up this phone and if your bored look for a hunt nearby" and with that he hung up the phone. Dean let out a sigh and looked up to see Alex standing there with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't believe me does he? He thinks I'm trying to be like Sam" she whispered in a voice that broke his heart.

"Sorry" he mumbled wrapping his arms around her in a hug and then she broke down the tears pouring from her eyes as she sobbed


	2. I'm not going with you

"Morning" mumbled Alex when she woke staring at her brother who was smiling at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked handing her a cup of coffee

"Thanks, yeah it's still a shock but I had an idea last night" she took a sip feeling the scalding liquid flow down her dry throat.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked watching her as she climbed out of her bed

"I have an idea of how to get it here; it didn't look like it was going hurt me"

"No and also how would you suppose we get it here?"

"Pray. If it's an angel it's obviously gonna answer and I also have its name so I can bring it here"

"Oh no, no"

"Why not Dean we can find out what it wants"

"No Alex it's out of the question"

"That's not fair Dean I'm finally taking an interest and you don't care"

"I do care I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Well better you helping me than me doing it myself" Dean let out a groan before standing up

"Alright squirt" Alex grinned and rushed out the door. Dean hurried out after her carful not too disturb the salt lines as he closed the door.

"This is stupid, why are you so sure it's gonna work anyway?" Dean asked as Alex stood in the middle of the parking lot.

"If it's an angel it should come if not it's a demon" Alex shrugged and closed her eyes over. "Uh Castiel? I'm sorry that I um ran last time if you want to speak too me I promise I won't run?" Alex opened one eye and looked around searching for the man in the trench coat. She only saw Dean who was frowning

"So it was a demon"

"I am no demon, hell scum" they both jumped at the new voice and spun round too look at Castiel.

"You came?" she asked and he nodded a confused look upon his face

"You called for me?" she nodded and leaned against her brother who had a clamp like grip on the back of her t-shirt. It was then she realized she was still in her Pyjama's and a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Yes I thought you wanted to speak last night, I'm sorry that I ran. I was just um scared"

"You have no reason to be scared of me Alexis Winchester" Castiel took a step towards her and Dean pulled her back. It had been a while since someone had used her full name. Everyone called her Alex or Ali. Well unless it was a teacher but apart from that everyone used her nicknames.

"Stay away from her" Castiel stopped for a second obviously confused over why Dean was yelling at him. But then started walking again making Dean pull Alex behind him. Castiel stepped towards him and pressed his fingers onto Dean's forehead making Dean fall to the floor. Alex let out a tiny scream as she dropped to the ground checking on her brother.

"Your brother, He's just sleeping" she slowly looked up to look at Castiel.

"Tell me now what do you want? Because I'm annoyed now, because no one fucks with my family" she got to her feet quickly as she looked him in his confused blue eyes.

"We need you to help us"

"With what?"

"There is a war coming and your brothers are right in the middle"

"What do you mean?"

"They are the vessels of the arch angels Lucifer and Michael, they need to say yes when the time comes" she shook her head slowly backing away

"What do you mean say yes? To the freaking apocalypse? No way, I'm not helping you, just…. Just go fuck yourself" she crouched down to Dean again shaking his shoulders "Come on Dean, wake up, wake up" her head snapped up when she sensed someone in front of her. She jumped backwards when Castiel reached for her. She grabbed Dean's gun and shot. It did nothing. She shot again. Nothing. Once she realized she wasn't doing any good she dropped it and ran. But suddenly he was in front of her making her skid to a stop. "Leave me alone!" Castiel stopped and his head cocked to the side almost in confusion

"Why? You should be honoured to help with this celebration why are you angry about it?"

"IT'S GONNA BE THE END OF THE WORLD YOU IDIOT! THAT'S A BAD THING. DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WHAT'S RIGHT AND WRONG?"

"But this is meant to happen, isn't it a good thing?" she shook her head a look of pity across her face. She slowly edged towards him.

"I thought angels were good, not bad. Why is the apocalypse starting and why are my brothers in the middle?"

"You seem upset" Castiel mused

"Don't you feel upset about this?"

"Angels aren't meant to feel anything"

"You don't have emotions?" she asked. The pity on her face deepened and she cautiously placed a hand on his cheek. "You poor thing"

"We do not need emotions" Castiel took a step back making her drop her hand "Emotions are what make you weak, once you human's lose them you will be better beings, stronger beings" she started to glare

"So you and all the other angels, you're all the same?" he nodded

"And that is good"

"No it's not. Why can't you see that? This is wrong. Your life is wrong. Damn my life is wrong for a kid to be living"

"But you're no longer a child"

"I guess but I'm still gonna be the baby of the family, even Sammy thinks he's older than me" she chuckled when she thought back to the ongoing argument between her and Sam over who was older.

"Then you must be treated differently then?"

"Yeah kinda, I'm still not allowed to go out on my own, not unless I sneak out" then she heard Dean groan and hurried over to him "Hey Dean, Dean come on. Are you ok?" Castiel watched as the she leaned over her older sibling sitting her hand on her brother's cheek as he rolled onto his back and coughed. His cheek still had a strange tingling feeling of where she'd touched his cheek. He brought his fingertips up to it as he disappeared. Zachariah was not going to be happy that he failed to bring back the girl.


	3. He won't be awake!

"Dean it's like two in the morning, he's not gonna be awake" Alex hissed watching as her brother climbed up the fire close on the outside of Sam's apartment. She watched as her brother fumbled for the pick lock in his pocket. She climbed up after him and got there once he'd successfully opened the window. "You know there's something called a door right? You could have just knocked"

"This ways more fun we get the element of surprise"

"We would get that by showing up at his door, there'd be no difference"

"Just shut up already" she sighed and climbed into the apartment after him. She heard a floorboard creek from under her feet making her flinch. She heard a sigh from in the bedroom and then someone getting up. She froze to the spot but quickly moved after her brother. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground. She fought back and managed to get the upper hand, her floppy brown hair falling over her face. When she looked down though she grinned

"Hey Sammy" she giggled

"Alex? What are you doing here? Get off me"

"Nah your just out of practice brother" suddenly Sam fought back and she beneath him "Or not, get off me" Sam stood up and she pulled herself off the ground

"Is Dean here?" asked Sam sighing when she nodded

"I told him not to come or at least wait until morning but him and his pea sized brain decided not too" she folded her arms across her chest and looked over Sam's shoulder with a smirk. "Behave yourself Dean I've scared him enough already" Sam spun round and jumped back at Deans close proximity. Dean grinned and walked over to his sister placing a hand on her back.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked a sure sign of annoyance in his voice.

"Well it seems I got visited by an actual angel" Alex said making Sam's head snap round to stare at her "and he told me that the apocalypse is going to start. And for some reason you two are in the middle of it all"

"You may have gone crazy" Sam mumbled

"Sam?" they all turned to look at the blonde in a smurfs t-shirt. "Uh who is this?"

"Uh Jess this is my brother Dean and my sister Alex. You guys this is Jess my girlfriend" Sam said pulling the girl into the room

"Uh hi?" Jess sent them a confused smile and turned back to her boyfriend

"I love the smurfs" Dean said with a smirk gesturing to Jess's shirt. Alex slapped the back of his head

"Sorry" she said

"I'll just go get changed" Jess mumbled turning to exit

"No, no I wouldn't dream of it" Jess rolled her eyes and turned back "and I must say your way out of my brother's league." Sam looked as if he was ready to pounce

"Dean why are you here?"

"I just told you. Look if we can be alone for a few minutes I can explain" Sam shook his head

"Anything you say to me you can say to her" he wrapped an arm around Jess's waist

"I'll show you but she may want to leave" she hinted him and he let out a sigh.

"Jess could you excuse us please" Jess nodded and slipped out of the room with a quick 'I'll just be in the next room if you need me'.

"Ok what?" Sam watched as his sister started to mumble under her breath. She finally stopped and looked up searching the room for something. Dean sat on the sofa his eyes firmly stuck on Alex and they darted round to look at the other man who had appeared in the room. Sam jumped back grabbing a knife of the table.

"Drop it Sam it won't do much good" the girl spoke and he hesitantly put it down. "Castiel"

"You asked for me to come, have you changed your mind" his eyes were staring straight at her and it made both brothers uncomfortable.

"Not yet but I think you need to explain this to my brothers, the apocalypse, the vessels, Michael, Lucifer. Tell them what you told me"

"What do you mean, you only had a few minutes with him" Dean argued

"He can enter my dreams" she said simply and Dean fell into a silent rage.

"The apocalypse is coming, as your sister has told you. And you two are to be the vessels of Michael" he gestured to Dean "and Lucifer" he gestured to Sam before letting his hands fall to his sides. "But as with all vessels you have to agree to let them take over you"

"So basically we'll become angel condoms?" Dean but in and Alex glared at him

"I don't understand" Castiel mumbled looking confused.

"Doesn't matter, continue" Dean mumbled crossing his arms

"Um well after you have agreed the final fight between Michael and Lucifer will happen and only one will survive" there was a silence in the air after what had been said

"So basically I'm gonna loose both brothers" Alex let out a sigh

"Yes" she jumped at the angels words and Dean clenched his fists.

"Dean, relax he doesn't have any emotions he doesn't know what's right and what's wrong" the girl's soothing tone was enough for him to loosen the tight fist but it still sat like that.

"I don't understand. I spoke the truth. How is that bad?" Castiel asked

"Sometimes Cass it's better to lie than to tell the truth. People know it's a lie but it would give them a kind of comfort" the angel looked even more adorably confused than he had before. Well in Alex's eyes

"I do not understand humans"

"That makes two of us" she laughed

"But you are human"

"It's a figure of speech, kinda" she shrugged as she leaned against the wall her eyes fixed on him.

"So the apocalypse is starting?" Sam mumbled finally speaking up. Castiel nodded. "The end of the world and we can't do anything about it?" again a nod

"Will you say yes?" Sam went to answer him but was cut of by Dean

"No we won't cause you know what we're not listening to some angel prick who can't keep his eyes off our baby sister"

"Dean!" Alex slapped the back of her brother's head and he reached up to rub it with a scowl "Do not be rude"

"Whatever" Dean mumbled suddenly making her feel like a mother scolding her child. She turned to Castiel

"I'm sorry" Castiel nodded before disappearing. Alex spun round to glare at his older brother

"I'd say you hurt his feelings but he has none" and with that she turned to Sam "So anything to say Sammy?" her brother was silent for a few seconds before he answered

"Have you told dad?" his siblings nodded

"He doesn't believe us" Alex shrugged and held out her arms for a hug "For old times sake?" he smirked and pulled her into a hug until Dean coughed making them pull apart and turn to face Jess in the doorway, her face white. Sam immediately hurried to her but she back away

"Jess?"

"How did that guy?" Jess choked on her words as she quickly exited the room. Sam turned to his siblings who nodded and he hurried after her.


	4. I'm sorry Sammy

"Everything alright?" Alex asked, feeling the guilt wash over her again when he shook his head "I'm sorry, I didn't think, that was stupid of me-"

"Stop beating yourself up Ali. She'll be fine. She's a little shaken up but other than that she's fine. I'm gonna give her a little while" Alex nodded, still riddled with guilt. She was the only one of the family who couldn't seem to hide their emotions and that always pissed her off. She acted too much like a mothering figure in the boys life even though she was the youngest.

"I know I just feel bad. If I hadn't called Castiel-" she stopped when a hand clamped over her mouth. She grinned and grabbed Dean's arm twisting it the wrong way. He let out a yelp of pain and pulled his hand away

"What the hell?" he grumbled

"Why the hell'd you put your hand over my mouth?"

"You were stressing yourself out. If I shut you up you stop talking and then I don't have to listen to you every second of the day" she elbowed him swiftly in the gut and he let out a weak cough. "You're getting good at that though"

"Yeah whatever you idiot" he shoved her and she shoved him back with a giggle. Sam smiled. First time he'd seen her acting like a child in a long time.

"So are you coming or what Sammy?" Dean asked once Alex had stopped hitting him.

"I can't especially now that Jess knows. She needs me here with her"

"We're sorry Sammy"

"I'm no-" Dean was cut off by his sister elbowing him in the gut and he let out a faint 'ow'.

"Yes we are" she growled at her brother "just watch out sammy" she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before she pulled away flashing him a quick smile. "See you later" she sent him a playful two fingered salute before she pulled open the passenger seats door.

"Dean!" the man woke startled as his sister shook him awake

"What?" he mumbled annoyed

"It's Sammy we have to go" he suddenly jumped to attention throwing the covers back. He quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt from the night before and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. Alex was already awake and was dressed as she shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Come on Dean"

"I'm ready" he snatched his car keys and then ran out. When they finally reached the apartment block everything was fine.

"Uh" she trailed off but they quickly climbed from the car.

"I thought you said something was wrong"

"I thought there was. I saw" she trailed off again looking down with a blush "I saw Jess, stuck to the ceiling being cut from one side to the other and then there was a fire" she turned when she noticed Dean's ridged posture. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing. Get in the car Alex" she flinched at his tone. But as she opened the passenger side's door she clutched her stomach suddenly hunching as her head was overcome with images. "Alex?" Dean hurried to his sister's side hearing the whimpers

"Get Sam. Dean now!" she ordered and he left her almost hesitantly. He kicked open the apartments door to

"JESS NO!" he burst into Sam's room and grabbed his brother who was frozen to the spot over his girlfriend stuck to the ceiling. Dean pulled Sam out just as the flames started to spread.

"Sam move. We can't save her" Dean told him gently, knowing his brother wasn't gonna move otherwise. Sam's head snapped to look at his brother his eyes wide "Sammy move come on" Sam hurried out the apartment with his brother, stopping only to pull the fire alarm. Dean raced out dragging the man behind him but let him go when he saw Alex leaning against the impala. Her brown eyes wide with fear and glistening with unshed tears. "Alex?" her head snapped up and she blinked a couple of times before she looked to Sam. The man looked terrible. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. His wrapped around her waist as he buried his face in her neck letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, rubbing circles into his back soothingly.


End file.
